makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Konami vs. Capcom/Bill Rizer
Bio Bill Rizer is a part of special guerilla task force named "Contra", created to defeat any alien invasions. With his buddy Lance Bean, they have stopped multiple alien invasions already. Movelist Special Attacks *Guns Blazing: Works as a Heavy Attack similar to Mega Man's Mega Buster, Bill fires a array of bullets forwards from his gun in any position. However, if Heavy is pressed with either Light or Medium, the angle of the move changes. *Laser Gun: Bill fires out a short moving laser out of his gun. The laser hits multiple times and does great chip damage. You can mash the button to fire a stream of lasers, though the range of it isn't that great. *Homing Gun: Bill fires out a homing missile out of his gun. The missile is bit fonky with the homing part, moving in arches, but its quite fast. You can only have one missile on screen at a time. *Wild Trigger: Bill jumps into the air to do multiple somersaults while firing his gun at random directions. He will only stop once he hits the ground. In air, he will not do the jumping part. *Grapple Hook: Bill fires out a grapple hook out of his gun. The move has four variations: **Light - Bill fires it straight up. Hitting opponent with it makes him pull the opponent down and fires at the opponent with his gun. **Medium - He fires the hook upwards. If the hook hits, he will slam the opponent into the ground. **Heavy - Bill fires it straight forwards. Hitting opponent with it makes him pull the opponent forwards, firing at them at point blank range. **Special - Bill fires the hook at a rail at the top of the screen. Once he reaches it, he will hold down on it with one arm. He can move back and forth and fire straight down (Pressing Light and Medium makes him fire at downwards directions). Getting hit or pressing down makes him let go of the rail. Hyper Combos *Red Eagle: Bill says "I've got something for you." as he digs up a smart bomb from his back. He then throws it forwards, creating a small mushroom cloud upon landing, the explosion inflicting damage if it hits the opponent. *The Bigger Guns: A power-up capsule flats from off-screen behind Bill. He says "Excuse me", as your mission is to jump into the power-up capsule. If you do, Bill will break it, and by a slot what you have to stop. receives one of three power-ups. For limited time, his Guns Blazing will fire one of those power-ups. They are: **Spreader Gun: Bill fires an array of bullets which spread into fire directions once he fires them out. You can mash the button to keep on firing until he has to take a break. **Crush Gun: Bill fires a short-ranged missile out of his gun, which detonates in the end, doing lot of damage. You can have three missiles in screen. **Flame Gun: Bill fires a pair of swirling balls of fire out of his gun. They are slow, but rather wide. Mash the button to fire more and more of them. Holding down the button will instead make Bill fire a flamethrower. ***You can activate the super again while you are power-up in order to upgrade your weapon. The upgrades are: **Dual Spreader: Upgrade to Spreader Gun. Bill gets access to a second gun, allowing him to fire two times the amount of bullets with Spreader Gun as before. **Prototype Gun: Upgrade to Crush Gun. Bill fires out five homing missiles at once out of his gun. The missiles home in much better than the normal Homing Gun. **Super Flame: Upgrade to Flame Gun. On ground, Bill fires out a fireball forwards which then explodes, doing alot of damage like Crush Gun, expect with more range. In air, he does somersaults while firing two flamethrowers at the same time. *Time for Revenge (Lvl. 3): Bill says "I'll finish this right now!" as he readies himself for a shoulder-charge. When he does the shoulder-charge, upon hitting the opponent, he will kick the opponent away after the tackle, before activating his jetpack to fly off-screen. He then returns back while hanging onto a giant missile, as he starts repeatedly firing at the opponent under him. He then directs the missile to head forwards the opponent before jumping off, landing as soon as the missile hits the opponent, exploding. Misc. *Intro - Bill Rizer hangs onto a side of a helicopter as he says "I will make this short and simple for you." He then lets go of the helicopter, landing onto the ground and readies his gun. *Taunt - Bill checks his gun out and commends "You ain't going to beat me" or "I am ready for you.". The taunt also grants him random special effects which last for some time. You can only have one active with you. The special effects are: **Barrier: A barrier surrounds him, nullifying any chip damage and reducing the damage taken from attacks. **Rapid: Bullets from his special moves travel faster than before. **Upgrade: When this is active, Guns Blazing fires a second stream of bullets, with both streams splitting a bit, Laser Gun lasers are faster and thicker, and don't disappear when you mash the button to fire another one and Homing Gun allows you to fire three homing missiles. *Victory Pose - Bill whirls his gun before raising it over his head and yells "Locked and loaded!" *Bill Rizer's rival is Nathan Spencer. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Konami vs. Capcom Category:Starter